


Troublemaker

by afterdalton



Series: Unrelated Kurtbastian Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterdalton/pseuds/afterdalton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wouldn’t have wrinkles if we’d just gotten a dog.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: “I told you we should have just gotten that German Shepherd puppy.”

"I told you we should have just gotten that German Shepherd puppy."

“I can hear you, Dad,” their bratty teen drawls.

Sebastian tosses a glance to the phone in his husband’s hands, then to the man’s unimpressed expression, smiling at the anger simmering underneath. Kurt’s definitely going to need to work out some aggression tonight.

“Well, Kate, darling, it’s not like you ever listen, so what difference does that make?”

“Oh my god, can you please just not,” comes her voice crackling through the speaker.

“Can _you_ please just not skip class anymore? Your principal has me on speed dial, Katie.”

“Kate.”

“Kate.”

“Thank you.”

Sebastian has to grab the phone from Kurt to keep him from flinging it at the wall. He switches off speakerphone and tells her – with no less ability to instill the fear of God than Kurt – she’d better be home in the next hour.

With the call ended, Kurt huffs a sigh of simultaneous relief and frustration. Sebastian pulls Kurt into a sideways hug and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Relax, Princess,” he says, his fingers soothing the worried lines on Kurt’s forehead. “You can fade into the mist when she gets here; I’ll take this one. Wouldn’t want you to get any more wrinkles.”

“Fuck you,” he scoffs, pushing at Sebastian’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t have wrinkles if we’d just gotten a dog.”


End file.
